


Old Aquaintances

by TeruMikamiIsAFanatic



Series: The Bad Friends-With-Benefits Trio [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And possibly nostalgic, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Fingerfucking, If you can apply nostalgia to remembering blow jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roderich has to deal with Toni, Toni calling up his ex-husband at three AM, Toni having phone sex with his ex-husband at three AM, Toni’s sexy voice, Unfortunately?, Wet Dream, While he’s horny and drunk, this has a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruMikamiIsAFanatic/pseuds/TeruMikamiIsAFanatic
Summary: Roderich and Antonio are old aquaintances. Antonio has his mind stuck on a certain night. Sequel to Photographic Evidence.





	Old Aquaintances

He didn’t expect the call. And when he did arrange himself into some sort of respectable and answer the phone, he certainly didn’t expect Antonio. 

‘Hey, Roderich.’ 

‘It is three AM,’ Roderich said quite plainly. ‘You woke me up.’

‘Oh. I guess it is late. Early. Does it matter? Sorry for waking you.’ Antonio laughed, and Roderich realized he was obviously drunk. 

‘Antonio, where are you?’

‘At my house.’ The clink of a bottle. Yes, he was drunk. ‘In the living room, actually.’

‘What did you call me for?’ Roderich asked, settling himself further into his bed.

‘I want to have sex with you.’

 

Roderich dropped the phone and scrambled for it. When he picked it back up, Antonio was still waiting for an answer. 

‘What?’ he sputtered. ‘Excuse me?’

‘I want to have sex with you,’ Antonio said again. ‘I can’t get that night a while ago out of my head.’

‘Antonio, how drunk are you?’ Roderich asked, trying to calm his voice and his heartbeat. 

‘I’ve only had two glasses. I think. I woke up from a dream.’

Roderich was suddenly glad Antonio couldn’t see him redden. ‘You’re-you’re  _ crude _ ,’ he muttered. Antonio hummed. 

‘I might be. But do you want me to tell you what happened in my dream?’

‘No,’ Roderich lied. ‘I’m going to hang up.’

‘Do it.’ Antonio sounded amused, and Roderich was reminded-fiercely-of his pirate days, when he’d been like this. The memories flooded in. 

 

‘You haven’t hung up, Roderich.’ 

‘I...I just…’

‘Let me tell you what I dreamed,’ Antonio whispered, and Roderich  _ remembered _ that voice. ‘Hang up if you don’t want. At any time. But if I can keep you interested the entire time, will you drive to my house and let me take you?’

‘If,’ Roderich threatened weakly, and Antonio laughed. 

‘Close your eyes.’

He did, and Antonio began to speak. 

 

‘It was this couch, here, the one I’m sitting on. The one with the wood carvings. And you were sitting on it, looking proper and gorgeous and everything I’ve ever wanted.’

He paused as if to make sure Roderich was still listening. He was.

‘Keep going,’ Roderich said. His voice cracked. 

‘You smiled. You look nice when you smile. Even nicer than usual. You asked me what I was going to do. And I said I would show you.’

Roderich licks his lips. His mouth is going dry. Antonio’s accent is getting to him, bringing back memories of nights where he’d been taken from so many positions he couldn’t walk the next day. 

‘I pushed you back on the couch. Against the back. And I slid off your coat. It was heavy in my hands, all silky, revealing  _ you _ .’ His voice trailed off, imagining. 

‘Go on,’ Roderich said. 

‘Is your chest sensitive, Roderich?’ Antonio asked. Roderich breathes in sharply. 

‘It might be.’

‘I think it is. Because I licked there and you jerked, like you couldn’t believe it. And I continued until you were panting, and you were warm all over.’

 

He can imagine it. He can feel it, almost, especially with his eyes closed. 

‘And then I undid your trousers. You were already wet, Roderich. Did I really excite you so much?’

He’s waiting for an answer, Roderich realized. ‘Yes.’

‘Do you remember how I sucked you off back then? You loved it. I could always get you to come with that. But you-your mouth is even better. So tight and hot. You’re so talented.’

Roderich’s mouth went dry. 

‘I eased you into my mouth and sucked the head. Licked. Gently, not going further. I could hear your breath coming quickly, but you wouldn’t give in. Not until I tongued the slit, and the  _ sound _ you made, Roderich. Plaintive. And you pushed my head down. Can you imagine it, my throat working around you, taking you as you shove me down? I’d pay attention to that spot underneath the head where you’re sensitive, and flatten my tongue along the vein. But you’d be rough with me.’ He chuckles, and Roderich makes a little sound of  _ yes _ . ‘You gripped my hair and pulled me off and then pushed me back down. You held me down and I choked on you. You didn’t let me up until you came in my mouth.’

 

Slowly, Roderich’s hand slides under the blankets and he palms himself. He is not, he tells himself. He doesn’t want to. But Antonio’s voice is curling in his head and he can imagine the feelings, the sounds of that pretty brown-haired head choking on his length, pulling off dripping, lips swollen. 

 

A whine escaped his mouth. Antonio went silent. 

‘Antonio,’ he began, but was cut off. 

‘Excited, Roderich?’ Antonio is smiling, he knows it. ‘Just from me sucking you off. How will you react when I tell you how I bent you over the wooden arm of the couch? How your thin shirt was tied around your wrists and you moaned like a bitch in heat?’

Roderich tried to muffle his whimper and it didn’t work. 

‘Yes, Roderich. I pulled you to the end of the couch and you bent over for me, easy. You wanted me inside of you. I tied you and you strained against the tie when I pushed you further, but you were helpless. And you accepted it. You spread your legs, presented yourself to me, all tied up and ready. And do you know what I found, Roderich?’

He can barely think, let alone speak. Antonio is the only solid thing, Antonio and his hand and the words.

‘No,’ he stammered. 

‘You had prepared yourself.’ Antonio’s voice was a promise, a low, dark croon. ‘Because I slipped in a finger and it went in easy, perfect. You were so loose and open for me, Roderich. And so as a reward, I fucked you on my fingers until you were bucking into it, moaning my name. I made you come. You looked perfect, Roderich, bent over with cum over your front and lube around your hole.’

 

Roderich couldn’t stop the noise he made. He fumbled for the bottle in his nightstand and reached behind himself. He copied the movements he thought Antonio would make-hard and slow and deep. 

 

‘And then I took you.’ Antonio’s voice dropped, and Roderich cradled the phone next to his ear, sliding fingers in and out of himself. Antonio can hear him whimpering, he knows, and then  _ oh god  _ Roderich leaned closer to the phone and heard the hitch of Antonio’s breath as he stroked himself, and his own hand sped up. ‘I slid into you so deep. You were so hot and tight and you took me so easy. You threw your head back and moaned my name, wanted more and more. And so I gave it to you.’ He paused. ‘Can you imagine it, Roderich?’

He can; God, he can. The knowledge that Antonio is touching himself consumed him. ‘Yes.’

‘Imagine how I feel filling you. I bent you further over the arm and slammed into you hard, rocking your body back and forth. Using you, Roderich. You would have collapsed had it not been for what you leaned on once I hit your prostate. You wailed, pushed back in me, shameless. I had to grip your hips and pull them up to keep taking it because your legs slipped.’

‘Antonio,’ he said, and his voice pitched to a desperate keen. ‘Antonio, I’m-I’m  _ close _ -’

‘I know you are.’ He’s breathless. Antonio continued. ‘You were so tight it was like you were made for me. Milking me. When I came and pulled out, it ran down your legs as you lay there, sated. I can still remember how you looked that night when Gilbert took you over the piano with all our cum spilling out of your open, used hole-’

 

Roderich pitched forward with a choked scream, spilling hard over his hand, mind full of  _ Antonio, Antonio _ . 

 

‘Oh my God,’ Roderich murmured. Antonio said nothing, and Roderich feared for a second that he’d hung up. 

‘Come over,’ he whispered, voice husky, and hung up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately wrote this in one fell swoop as an apology for not posting as often as I should. Shoutout to my readers for being great!


End file.
